The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that is capable of making audio call with another apparatus, an information processing method for the information processing apparatus, and a program.
At the moment, various apparatuses can communicate with each other using various network connection techniques. In order to establish communication between such apparatuses for the first time, a process of exchanging IDs between the apparatuses to associate them with each other (paring process) needs to be performed in some cases.